


One Day at a Time

by emma_rose_taylor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_rose_taylor/pseuds/emma_rose_taylor
Summary: A one shot in which Newt and Tina find comfort in each other's armsSet directly after The Crimes of Grindelwald while the gang is still at Hogwarts
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 61





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely reader! Just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my heartfelt tributes to Newtina and the Fantastic Beasts fandom in general. I love writing these fanfics and hope you enjoy reading them!

3rd POV

Newt Scamander strolled down a quiet corridor, his footsteps creating echoes that only the ghosts could hear. Everyone else had already left or remained outside Dumbledore's office, waiting to talk with the only man capable of defeating Grindelwald. As he neared the end of the hallway, Newt stopped. Standing alone in the entrance of a nearby classroom was Tina Goldstein. She rested her head against the doorway, her posture unusually slouched. Newt could tell she was tired, and he tried not to sound too surprised when he asked, "You're still here?"

The temporary break in silence shifted the atmosphere. Tina could sense Newt's excitement at her presence but she pretended not to notice. There was so much to talk about, and neither knew where to start. Skipping what would certainly be a round of awkward pleasantries, Newt decided to smile instead. A few moments passed before Tina met his gaze, and he felt led to say something, almost as if someone were nudging him to do so. Newt hadn't the slightest idea what he should say, but he figured anything was better than nothing. Tina needed to know that he was concerned about her. 

"I'm sorry. What happened to Queenie..." Newt trailed off, a feeble attempt to continue only resulting in further clumsiness. "I'm sorry, Tina." he finished, more steadily this time. Tina's face remained unreadable for a couple minutes before her composure crumpled and she cast her gaze to the floor, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. Once again, Newt felt clueless as to how he should comfort her, but persisted nevertheless. He knew what it was like to wrestle with the aftermath of careless decisions made by a close friend or family member, and he wasn't about to let the American witch struggle on her own. 

Tina crossed her arms as she stood facing Newt. Not out of cruelty, but almost as a shield, a barrier with which she could protect herself from these volatile emotions. She felt so fragile, and although she hated it with every fiber of her being, there was nothing she could do to stop it. With an almost imperceptible insight, Newt lifted his hand until it rested gently against the side of Tina's arm. She looked up at him; there was no telling what she was thinking. Newt hoped the small gesture would be a step in the right direction, but he wasn't sure. After all, there wasn't exactly a book covering this sort of thing, and even if there was, average social norms didn't always apply to his relationship with Tina. They were different, and while that oftentimes complicated things, Newt found that he wouldn't have it any other way. 

As Newt continued to ponder life's intricacies, Tina found herself floating in a pool of emotions. She thought that if she pretended to be okay, maybe the reality of Queenie's absence wouldn't hurt as much. Unfortunately, Tina's theory wasn't working out so well. The pain that swept through her body could not be captured through the use of language. No, this ache that she felt was like an insatiable hunger. No amount of breathtaking sunrises or steaming mugs of hot cocoa would fix the situation she was in, and Tina had no choice but to accept it. This deep, gaping hole would continue to gnaw away at her until there was nothing left. 

Yet despite the indescribable pain she felt, Tina could sense another more triumphant feeling within her. In fact, she was far from being numb. Most people shut down when tragedy struck, but Tina was a fighter. She refused to allow grief the satisfaction of stealing her fiery spirit. This rang true as her heart fluttered unexpectedly; Newt's hand on her arm produced a unique yet pleasant sensation. Soon the feeling evolved into something that resembled butterflies taking off, ready to explore the world around them. She couldn't help but place her own hand on Newt's arm, and it wasn't long before the two twenty-somethings found themselves clutching onto each other. 

Newt stiffened for a few seconds before relaxing in Tina's embrace. Her hands were soft on his back and she held him in a way that was surprisingly comforting. The musty scent emanating from Tina's hair reminded Newt of the sewers, yet the simple act of being so close to her was heavenly. He had never taken such pleasure in wrapping his arms around another human being before, and it took some time to get used to. In spite of himself, Newt craved the warmth of Tina's body; his sentiments merely intensified when she pulled him in closer, her lips forming a smile unbeknownst to him as she cherished the moment. 

Stirring within both of their hearts was a steadfast desire to maintain such a deep closeness regardless of the time or place. Although the embrace was coming to an end, it wasn't completely over. Tina shifted her hands from Newt's back to his shoulders, the feel of his lean muscles tempting her to stay that way forever. It had been so long since she had been comforted by another, and Tina loved to acknowledge the importance of physical contact. After all, hugs were her parents' way of letting her and Queenie know that they loved them. Life had dealt Tina a difficult hand, but that didn't keep her from honoring her parents through many of their old guidelines or traditions. She had several memories of cradling Queenie during their worst nights, and it was with this in mind that Tina allowed herself to grieve for her sister as her British companion held onto her. 

Newt caressed the sides of Tina's arms, hoping she didn't sense his nervousness. While he was more comfortable being close to her over anyone else, he wasn't exactly confident in his abilities regarding this particular area. Knowing that a thin piece of fabric was the only thing separating his hands from colliding with her skin both exhilarated and terrified him. Besides, Tina was still seeing that Auror: Achilles Tolliver. Wasn't that what Queenie had told him? He tried not to let this realization spoil the moment, but Newt grew more miserable by the second. If only he and Tina could voice their thoughts of each other once and for all. Perhaps they would find comfort in the truth of their confessions. 

Tina rested her head on Newt's shoulder, her hands now wrapped around the center of his body. With a great deal of reluctance, she expressed her regret over Leta's death. Tina hadn't wanted to mention it, but ultimately felt it was important for Newt to know she didn't hold any malice or ill-intentions against Leta. There was nothing Tina could've done to save her, although that didn't cause her to feel any less guilty about her death. She was Newt's old friend, and her loss had to be difficult for him to process considering his social ineptitude generally kept him from having a large group of friends. Tina tried not to think too hard about how much Newt would miss Leta. Instead, she stared at the marble floor, trying her hardest to focus on anything else but Newt's freckled face. 

Tina fought to resist falling into the depths of his eyes just like she'd done so many times before. Newt wasn't the most handsome man, but he certainly had a few distinguishing features. Even when he was upset, there wasn't much he could do to prevent Tina from wanting to be close to him. As the two continued to hold each loosely, Newt took the lead by pulling Tina closer, the earlier embrace they shared rekindled. Yet this one was tighter than the last, more reassuring and right. There was no hesitation, and Tina simply melted in Newt's arms. If either person's affections weren't clear enough before, they certainly were now. So immersed in each other were they that the echo of approaching footsteps did not register. Newt and Tina both found comfort in the other's presence; the outside world could wait. 

Theseus Scamander stood far enough away so as not to be seen by the embracing couple. His smile wasn't as wide as usual, but it was there nevertheless. Seeing his little brother in love was one of Theseus' biggest wishes, and he couldn't be more proud. In a time where no one was safe, it was important to cherish loved ones and keep them close. He knew that all too well. Leta's death hadn't quite sunk in yet, but it was only a matter of time before it hit Theseus. When it did, he was sure the result would be more than he could handle. Thankfully he had Newt, and Newt had Tina. They would band together as anyone would during such a tragic time, and with just a bit of luck, they would all make it out alive. But first they would have to keep breathing, one day at a time.


End file.
